kono sekai no hate de {At the End of This World}
by karamitsuku
Summary: pg-13 for violence and things later, oh yes and D/G... but Ginny's dead so how's that gonna happen? And Voldie's taking over the world! Who's gonna stop him? Draco tugs on my sleeve
1. yawaraka na hi {gentle sunlight}

A

A/N - I have the attention span of a gnat.I procrastinate from other forms of procrastination.However, all one must do to get me to write is to pressure me into it.Luckily, not too many people are interested in my stories, *whew* I can keep being procrastination queeeeeeen.Anyway, as you can see, Luna Sea is the only thing that gets me to shed my slackerness.(Is that even a real word?)So here's "kono sekai no hate de" much D/G abounds.Of course how this works post-mortem you must discover for yourself... 

Disclaimer - Luna Sea, J.K.Rowlings.Owners of all you survey.I think there was probably a time when I once had very very serious disclaimers but that was many moons ago.When the green fox was in the sky and the blue hare swallowed the silent treeses.** **** **

- ** **

**kono sekai no hate de{At the End of This World} **

Part 1 - yawaraka na hi {gentle sunlight} 

- 

yawaraka na hi umareta bakari tsutsumareru mama nanimo mienai 

_Barely born in the gentle sunlight, still wrapped up and unable to see anything..._

- 

She drifted.For the eternity of a second, in a moment of eternity...Don't want to leave, she murmured to herself.The light was dim and warm, with a faint reassuring pulse that ran just below her conscious perception.Red-latticed pale shell pink. 

Red pressed against the backs of her eyelids, suddenly the dimness was not so reassuring, the warmth was not so kind.But that wasn't right, this was how it was supposed to be wasn't it?How it'd always been hadn't it? 

Nononono, not gonna remember, not like this... her mind shivered with fear, grabbed at other memories, trying to scab over the memory of that _other_ time. 

Chocolate icecream on a hot summer's day; featherlight touch of winter's first snow; dry, pleasant, rustle of autumn's leaves crackling under bare soles; the coolness of emerald green grass... 

Green...?Emerald green?Her mind shied away from that thought as well. 

Except, they were just words, weren't they?What was green?What did it look like?Her mind stretched for an answer.It came back triumphantly, _not red_!Green was _not red_.But what about those other things?Also _not red_ her mind told her.Not enough!She twisted about, frustrated.Not... _warm_?Her mind ventured tentatively. 

Yes yes, she felt this time she was getting somewhere. 

This time?Were there other times?Her mind tasted the word._Time_?she howled it with frustration, of course she knew the word."Be on time!""I don't have time for this!""Come on, we'll never make it there on time!" 

I know it don't I?She could feel the edges of her thought unravelling as it struggled with the concept.She discarded this thought as well. 

Puzzled, she thought, who is this I?Struggled with the concept of singleness.If there is I... then everthing else is _not I_.How can this be?She shivered with sudden loneliness, she was I and the rest... the rest was not. 

So she settled for the comfort of redness.So simply there.Drifted, basked in the red veined warmth.Red like apples, like blushes, like hair... 

Wait! Her mind garbled with panic.Red's not like that, why does it look different?!How can these all be red?!Golden glints across red strands, heated warmth of blushes, cool blue toned deep red apple skins... 

A lie!she screamed.Untrue... untrue... her mind sobbed.Not red, not warm, notnotnot.If it's _not_, how can it be an _is_? 

Suddenly, a harsh, dark voice, brown-black with violence. 

She could feel the mauve dark bruises that blossomed under its touch, the lividness created by its pressure."You're nothing, Weasley.Less than nothing.But I too can be kind.Because you woke me... so you will be the first to sleep.I will give you that kindness." 

Oh God, Ginny thought to herself.What have I done? 

- 

to be continued...


	2. kara wo yaburu {ripping off your shell}

A

A/N - I have the attention span of a gnat.I procrastinate from other forms of procrastination.However, all one must do to get me to write is to pressure me into it.Luckily, not too many people are interested in my stories, *whew* I can keep being procrastination queeeeeeen.Anyway, as you can see, Luna Sea is the only thing that gets me to shed my slackerness.(Is that even a real word?)So here's "kono sekai no hate de" much D/G abounds.Of course how this works post-mortem you must discover for yourself... 

Disclaimer - Luna Sea, J.K.Rowlings.Owners of all you survey.I think there was probably a time when I once had very very serious disclaimers but that was many moons ago.When the green fox was in the sky and the blue hare swallowed the silent treeses.** **** **

- ** **

**kono sekai no hate de{At the End of This World} **

Part 2 - kara wo yaburu {ripping off your shell}

- 

kami wo kitte kara wo yaburu KIMI kakegae no nai toki no wa no naka 

_Cutting off your hair, ripping off your shell; only the irreplaceable part of yourself left within the circle of time_

- 

Ginny stumbled down the corridor, her head throbbed unmercifully, her mouth tasted like crap, and the dim hall lights stung her eyes.Whatever she'd been doing last night, she vowed never to do again.As soon as she remembered what it was... 

God damn, I can't even remember the password!She thought to herself.Which of course promptly kicked her headache up a notch. 

Luckily for her, a group of happy, chattering Gryffindors sounded like they were heading her way.Unluckily for her headache, they were very loud. 

Clutching her head to block out the sounds, she slumped wearily into the soothing darkness of the shadows lying thick along the walls, waiting for them to say the magic words that would get the Fat Lady to let them in. 

Their voices got louder, and Ginny realized what they were saying. 

"Yeah, no one can figure out where Ginny ran off to Wednesday.Maybe she finally stopped mooning over Harry and made a move on someone she actually had a chance of getting!"The speaker was a tall girl she vaguely remembered sitting behind in Potions last year.Bitch. 

Colin Creevey's piping voice broke in, "That's not very nice Twilla, you know Harry and his friends are worried sick about her.Besides she's not like that!" 

Awwww Colin's a sweetie, Ginny thought to herself.She considered marching up and confronting Twilla.Slap!And she'd knock her to the floor!Kick!Oh yes, that'd leave her writhing on the floor!But then she remember all 13 stone of Twilla and decided that discretion was the better part of valor.So instead, she snuck into the common room after Twilla called out the password, mentally filing it away for later use. 

Her best bet was probably Harry and Ron's room, she figured.Skulking through the shadows she grinned in anticipation at the surprise they'd get when she flung their door open, bursting in dramatically.Unfortunately their door was already half opened.Well, no flinging of doors today it seemed... 

She peeked in.God, Ron looked like a wreck, and Harry and Hermione didn't look much better.Did her other brothers know she was missing too?What day was today anyway? 

Now she was feeling vaguely guilty about wanting to surprise them.Best to play it off cool, but not too casually, she decided.That would probably cut down on necessary explanations and emotional breakdowns. 

"Hi!" She said, walking into the room smiling brightly, even though her head still hurt and she felt like she was forgetting something really important. 

Well, she expected lots of things, like anger or shock or relief, but this response was beyond weird...They didn't say a thing.Just sat there like they didn't hear her at all... 

What's going on?She wondered to herself. 

"Helloooo?It's me the prodigal sister?"She said, waving her hand up and down in front of Ron's eyes. 

"I still can't believe she's gone Harry.I mean she just said she'd forgotten something in the dungeons and she'd meet me upstairs and now...God it's been a week!"Ron thumped his fist against his palm in frustration.Totally ignoring aforementioned sister standing in front of him. 

"Uhhh... Harry?Hermione?"Ginny ventured tentatively, reaching out for Harry.This was not looking good.Was she cursed?Maybe she had a permanent Invisibility spell on her or something? 

Suddenly Harry clutched his scar, screaming and falling to the floor in pain. 

Ohshitohshitohshit.Ginny thought, snatching her hand back from were she had lightly brushed his scar.I didn't do that did I?! 

Professor McGonagall, came running into the room, looking tired and worried, the crow's feet a little deeper around her eyes."Harry!Are you alright?Is it your scar..." 

"Ummm no, no, just a headache."Harry smiled weakly at her, hoping she'd believe him. 

"If you say so..."Professor McGonagall still looked dubious.But then she gave a slight shake of her head and drew herself up, as thought bracing herself for what she had to say next."Children... I'm afraid I have some bad news." 

Ron looked like he was about to burst into tears, and Hermione and Harry both patted his shoulders awkwardly, their eyes suspiciously wet as well.Ginny was touched, even though she was just fine, really. 

"Your sister's body has been found next to the lake in the Forbidden Forest.Experts are coming in to try to discover the cause of death... I'm sorry," she paused awkwardly."Do you need to be alone?" 

"That's a lie!!"Ginny flung herself in front of them."I'm right here!!Look at me!!Can't you hear me!!!"She panted."It must be a curse or something but I'm still alive!" 

Her headache blazed up again, glaring white and sharp as knives.She stumbled through the doorway, not really noticing that McGonagall had closed the door behind her for privacy when she came to deliver her news.Then all she saw was red red tinged blackness. 

- 

to be continued... 

aww yeah, looks like she's gonna figure out she's dead soon. Tune in next time to see Draco in the showers. O.o

Thank you *Altra* for liking the first part. (I think Altra was very cool! Almost as cool as the gryphons!) To everyone else... sorry I was confusing. It'll get better and less confusing I promise!


	3. boku ga omou {and I thought to myself}

A

A/N - How come I'm posting so much all of a sudden?Why don't I post updates for any of my other fics?!wakaranai…Btw, yep this is in japanese. 

Disclaimer - Luna Sea, J.K.Rowlings. Owners of all you survey. I think there was probably a time when I once had very very serious disclaimers but that was many moons ago. When the green fox was in the sky and the blue hare swallowed the silent treeses. 

- 

**kono sekai no hate de {At the End of This World} **

Part 3 – boku ga omou {and I thought to myself} 

- 

boku ga omou ima subete ga owatte mo ii 

_And I thought to myself, if everything ended right now that'd be alright_

- 

Draco yawned and stretched.What an odd dream… it had sounded like someone had been crying.He blinked sleepily at the dim light filtering through the curtains and pushed the cobwebs of last night's dreams out of his mind. 

Everyone else still seemed to be asleep, not that he expected anyone to be up before six in the morning. He'd learned early to be an early riser to avoid accusations of sloth from his oh-so-loving father.

Moving quietly, he got out of bed, padded over to the windows, pushing open the curtains slightly.Really, he didn't need to bother since Crabbe and Goyle slept like logs.But old habits were hard to break, and in the Malfoy Mansion, you _really_ didn't want to wake up Lucius Malfoy before he was good and ready to wake up.Not that he was an out-and-out bad father like some of the other Sytherin kids had.It was just that they dealt best together as far out of sight and mind from each other as possible.

Looking out the window he stared at the dim horizon. No one else knew how much he liked the pre-dawn stillness; when the sky was a dull, cloudy grey that changed into the most amazing shade of azure, before fading into the mundane smoggy blue-grey it was the rest of the day; and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't need it interrupted with the inane chatter of toadying Slytherins.

After the dawn had passed, he grabbed his towel and robes and headed for the bathroom. Stripping off his robes he tossed them unselfconsciously onto a nearby rack. At this hour of the morning there probably wasn't anyone there, though he really didn't care one way or the other.

He turned on the water and stepped into the shower thinking to himself that the tiles were feeling unusually clammy and cold today…Almost like there was a damp mist on the floor. Was there something wrong with the ventilation or draining?He looked down.

"What the hell!?"He yelled as he stumbled out of the shower stall.

Curled on the floor of the stall, a huddled shivering shape that nevertheless looked like Ginny Weasley.The youngest Weasley.The very dead youngest Weasley whose funeral everyone was supposed to be attending today. 

- 

Ginny's head jerked up at the yell, momentarily distracted from her self-pity. 

Eep!She thought to herself, quickly looking down again and blushing bright red. 

Then she looked up again.After all she wouldn't ever have a chance to… _you know_… at the rate she was going, so she might as well peek. 

Fine, platinum colored hair… Nice, she thought to herself appreciatively.Grey eyes, long thick lashes… How come guys always get the nice eyelashes when girls need them more? 

High cheekbones, aristocratic nose… when she got to his lips her eyes nearly crossed.Ok Ginny, keep it cool, keep going keep going he can't see you remember, she reminded herself. 

She looked at his chest.Who knew he was hiding that under those black robes?She thought to herself.No wonder all the Slytherin girls hang around him if they might get a chance to check _that_ out walking around in their tower. 

A niggling voice in the back of her head wondered why she was checking out Draco when of course the one she really wanted to check out was Harry.The love of her life, right? 

Shut up, you stupid voice!I love Harry, but obviously Draco is way hot, and dammit he is standing in front of my totally naked and I'm going to be cool and calm... Her blush faded. And look down… 

- 

Unfortunately, by that time Draco had also recovered his composure, and much better than Ginny had.Completely un-phased by the girl checking him out, he casually looped his towel around his waist and drawled to Ginny, "Seen enough?Though of course I always appreciate it when girls check me out…"He arched an eyebrow at her. 

She turned bright red again. 

"You can see me?!"Ginny, mortified, turned even redder.He saw me checking him out?!Please don't tell me he can hear my thoughts!Oh my God, kill me now…Wait a minute, I'm already dead.She laughed to herself.There, all I have to do is keep things in perspective.She looked at Draco again, no no that was just a Killing Curse, but this…Please kill me again, she prayed. 

"Of course I can see you."He said impatiently."In fact, I just stepped right through you." 

She covered her eyes… ohshitohshitohshit. 

"Hey! Stop sinking through the floor!And damn, Weasley, I've never heard you curse before." 

"You _can_ hear my thoughts!"Could it get worse? 

Draco decided to take pity on her."No, I can't hear your thoughts.But you're talking out loud you know." 

Oh good, he didn't hear what I was thinking while I was checking him out.Ok, I can do this, I _am_ sixteen after all.Errr, or _was_ sixteen anyway.I'm a big girl.I can rise above this too. 

Drawing up her tattered dignity she said, "You've never been around me long enough before to know whether or not I curse, so I don't see how you have any right to comment on it now." 

He looked at her. "_Do_ you curse?" 

"No," She mumbled. 

He chuckled. 

"It's just… I've never been dead before either!"She glared. 

Draco found himself unwillingly fascinated.He'd never paid attention to the Weasley girl when she'd been alive, after all she _was_ a Weasley.But now… well she was definitely a damn sight more interesting to look at and talk to than either Crabbe or Goyle. 

"Hey stop looking at me like that!"She decided that she almost liked it better when his gaze would just pass over her whenever he saw her in the hallways.Now that he was actually _looking_ at her as if considering something, his gaze was just a little too intense.She fidgeted nervously. 

"Like what?"Draco tried to look innocent and failed miserably. 

"Like that!Like the way I… ummm yes, well stop it."She felt the heat rush to her cheeks again.Why oh why couldn't she be one of those fascinatingly pale ghosts and not turn into a tomato every time she got embarrassed?How did it even happen if ghosts had no blood anyway?! 

For a second. interest had shone in his eyes.But then his grey gaze became shuttered again."Look, I need to take a shower Weasley, if I want to make it to _your_ funeral on time." 

He waited expectantly. 

She thought to herself, Huh?What am I supposed to do? 

Shrugging he said, "Ok have it your way, I'll go to another stall."Grabbing his clothes off the rack he headed for another stall. 

"Hey aren't you going to help me?!"She yelled at his retreating back. 

"Nope."He replied without a single backwards glance. 

Shit, now what?She wondered to herself. 

She scrambled to her feet and drifted determinedly after him. 

- 

to be continued… 

Sorry, what _do_ you do when you check out guys in showers?That's ok Ginny will have plenty of chances to figure it out while she tries to convince Draco to help her stop Voldie.

Help! I think I need a beta-reader! 


End file.
